


Shave Your Stubble

by kijuwung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijuwung/pseuds/kijuwung
Summary: Jihoon dampened his hands and applied shaving cream onto Seungcheol’s chin.





	

Seungcheol groggily patted his bed, looking for his phone.

“Who the fuck is it,” he answered as soon as he found it. It had been ringing the entire morning.

“It’s me.”

Seungcheol opened his eyes. “Kwon fucking Soonyoung. What do you want.”

“You haven’t been to work in three weeks. You should come back to work. We’re short on staff.”

Seungcheol snorted. “Do I sound like I want to go back to work? Just tell Jeonghan that I’m quitting, FOR GOODNESS SAKE.”

“He wants you to come back, you know. We all care about you.”

“I’m not going to go back so fuck off.”

“Listen. I know Jihoon meant a lot to you. He was my friend too. I miss him too. You’re not the only one who misses him so wake the fuck up!”

“Do you know how much I’m suffering right now? His smell still lingers around the house. I have to get myself drunk so I won’t fall asleep crying. His clothes are still neatly folded in my wardrobe. His toothbrush is still here. And you’re telling me to go to work? What a joke. Fuck off.”

Seungcheol ended the call and threw the phone across the room. Just leave me alone.

He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt his stubble growing.

_I haven’t shaved in weeks._

Sighing, he got up and walked to the bathroom. He slathered shaving cream all over his chin and picked up the razor.

 

**Two months ago.**

“Cheol, babe, stop,” Jihoon said in between kisses.

Seungcheol pulled away and pouted. “Why?”

Jihoon laughed and pushed Seungcheol’s cheeks upwards so it would seem like he was smiling. “Your chin. It was kinda ticklish.”

“My chin?” Seungcheol ran his hand over his chin. “Oh man, I forgot to shave. But Jihoonie, can’t I shave later?”

Jihoon pushed Seungcheol off the sofa. “Shave. Now. Or I’ll go home tonight.”

“Alright. On one condition.”

“What?”

“You help me shave.”

Jihoon’s laughter filled the room. Seungcheol loved the way it made him feel warm and most importantly, at home.

“Okay.”

Seungcheol put the toilet lid down and sat on it. Jihoon dampened his hands and applied shaving cream onto Seungcheol’s chin.

 

**Three weeks ago, morning.**

Seungcheol stopped walking. He turned and walked back towards the restaurant he passed by a few seconds ago.

_This is a new restaurant. Ooh, Italian. I think Jihoon would like it. Should I ask him out? But we aren’t even dating anymore. I want to try this with him though. Maybe I should ask him out first. Would he be free? Would he even want to meet me? Ahhhhhh I can’t decide!_

He fiddled awhile more with his phone, then opened his messaging app.

“Hi.... Nope. Uh, hello? Nope. Hey Jihoon. Hey Jihoon. Okay I think that sounds good. Send.”

Seungcheol walked around nervously, waiting for Jihoon’s reply.

_Ping._

 

Jihoon: Hey. How are you?

Seungcheol: So-so. What about you?

Jihoon: Not too great, but still okay.

Seungcheol: So... Uh, I, uh found a new restaurant today. Italian food. Do you... Want to go try it out with me?

Jihoon: Sure.

 

Seungcheol pumped his fist into the air. “YES! Yes! Yes.”

 

**Three weeks ago, night time.**

Seungcheol drummed his fingers on the table nervously and checked his watch once again.

Hmm, he’s late. He’s never late though.

Seungcheol looked outside again, hoping to see some sign of his ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Jihoon.

“Hey, you’re late. Is something up?”

“Mr Choi Seungcheol? This is the hospital. Mr Lee Jihoon got into a car accident and is in critical condition right now.”

“What?” Seungcheol stood up. He ran outside and hailed a cab.

_Please, please let me get there in time._

 

\- -

 

He ran towards the receptionist.

“I’m here for Lee Jihoon,” he panted.

“Lee Jihoon? Ah. The hallway on the left, he’s in surgery right now.”

“Is it very bad?”

“I’m not sure. Please wait for more news from the doctor.”

“Thanks.”

He ran down the hallway, just in time to see a doctor walk out from the operating room.

“Hi doctor, I’m a relative of Lee Jihoon. May I know what his condition is right now?”

“We’re very sorry. He sustained serious injuries and lost a lot of blood.”

Seungcheol fell to the floor, not wanting to believe what he just heard. Tears welled up inside his eyes.

“No, he must still be alive. Stop crying. He’s still alive, they just got the wrong person. That’s right.” Seungcheol wiped his tears and got up.

He grabbed hold of the nearest nurse. “The patient, Lee Jihoon. He’s still alive right? You’re lying, right?”

“I’m sorry?”

“TELL ME HE IS STILL ALIVE! Just tell me it was all a lie... We were going to have dinner today. I was going to apologise to him today. Jihoon... Jihoon ah... Jihoon...”

 

**Present.**

Seungcheol threw the razor into the sink.

“I can’t do this anymore. Jihoon... Jihoon... I love you. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end, it means a lot to me!


End file.
